Godzilla vs. Phantom Ghidorah (better format)
Godzilla vs. Phantom Ghidorah is a 2015 Toho release, intended to be a sequel to Godzilla: Final Wars. It includes Godzilla, Mothra, and the Ghidorah monsters. Plot: Japan has finally cleared itself from all the monster madness of 2004 and is now entering an era of peace. However, American psychic Jane Lesley warns that "there are troubled spirits at bay... A massacre we will be defenseless against! Three days!... Rocks will strike. Unless proper precautions are made." The Japanese govt. laughs her away due to the prime minister's lack of belief, believing it to be a petty joke. The prime minister himself is visited himself by the twin fairies of infant island that night. They warn that a spirit can cause trouble and to take proper precautions for this horror. The minister is far too tired and confused to decipher this message. As well, he doesn't believe in the presence of spirits. Three days later, an unknown beast attacks the city of Kobe. The minister sends government agent Haru to investigate (he personally expects it to be none other than Godzilla). However, witnesses swear it wasn't Godzilla. One states: It- it was horrible! It has three heads, with spiky horns, and was deathly black! But the strangest part was that it didn't physically attack anything! It was almost like a monster poltergeist! Haru matches the description to Keizer Ghidorah, a monster slain by Godzilla eleven years ago. However, he doesn't understand the poltergeist part. Meanwhile, the prime minister pays Jane Lesley a friendly visit to admit his mistake. Their talk is interrupted due to Lesley being plagued by a haunting vision of what is to come. She explains: Godzilla was here! He was fighting a deathly looking dragon! The dragon overpowered and... Defeated Godzilla. The minister is horrified. He decides to take immediate action and begins setting up a defense strategy. Elsewhere, the twin fairies are watching in concern and decide to send out a new, fully grown Mothra to combat the monster. On her way, she flies over Godzilla's dwelling and wakes him. Godzilla chases her off and forces her to take a longer alternative route. Godzilla (finally woken) goes on a rampage through the city of Sapporo. The dragon monster is heading there as well. Godilla and the beast go at each other. Godzilla fights valiantly, but his attacks seem to go straight through the monster. The dragon fights by launching projectiles at him. Godzilla is beaten back but not for good. The dragon is about to finish him, but Mothra arrives and distracts his attention long enough for Godzilla to escape. The minister, Lesley and Haru meet to discuss their findings. They deduce that the monster is actually Ghost Ghidorah, the unrestful spirit of Keizer Ghidorah. Lesley's prophecy comes true as a rock (or meteor) crashes down to Earth, revealing a new King Ghidorah. He briefly battles Mothra, but she escapes. He goes on a rampage through Tokyo then disappears for a while. The minister sets his troops into motion to find the beast. With two Ghidorahs' stomping around Japan, Mothra realizes that she must get Godzilla back into the fray. She finds him and sprays him lightly with her webs, as to get his attention. Angrily, Godzilla chases after her. Mothra begins "leading" him to Tokyo for the confrontation. Meanwhile, the military is under serious heat from King Ghidorah, as line after line disappear from the radar. Haru runs out to save people, as the minister and Lesley watch from a helicopter. Haru fires at Ghidorah with a pistol, due to his destruction and angers him. Before Ghidorah can attack the agent, Godzilla arrives and attacks the brute. The battle at first begins as a stalemate, but Mothra soon enters the battle and the tide is turned on Ghidorah. But Ghost Ghidorah reappears and attacks the duo. Godzilla and Mothra subdued, Ghost Ghidorah merges his spirit into King Ghidorah's spirit to create a powerful menace: Phantom Ghidorah. Phantom Ghidorah is heavily plated with black armor, the end of his tail resembles a pitchfork, his horns stick up like bolts of lightning covered in spikes, and he combines poltergeist powers with regular Ghidorah powers. As well, he can warp into another's shadow at will. He is a "demon Ghidorah", as said by Lesley. Phantom Ghidorah does battle with Godzilla and Mothra. He easily beats Godzilla down by using a skyscraper (lifted by using poltergeist powers) to pummel him and impales Mothra with his tail, launching her into a burning building. Godzilla charges him, but the Phantom warps behind him, into his shadow. Lesley watches her vision come true as Godzilla is beaten down. Phantom Ghidorah lets out a triumphant roar and returns to destroying the military (more defenseless than ever). The prime minister orders for the helicopter to be brought away, but Lesley stops him to look. Mothra rises from the rubble, burning away ever faster. She flies into Phantom Ghidorah and explodes, momentarily stunning the beast and knocking him down. On the ground, a terrified Haru runs to the smoldering wreckage of Mothra's remains. With no hope left, he begins to give up. Suddenly he finds himself in the air. He looks down and finds himself being lifted on the wings of a golden, angel-like Mothra. The helicopter flies close, and Haru barely makes the jump. Once on board, Lesley explains that just as Keizer had a bad spirit, Mothra has released her good spirit. As hope floods the chopper, Phantom Ghidorah rises and blasts the helicopter. Escaping heavily damaged, the aircraft crashes onto the ground. The minister is knocked out, but Haru and Lesley manage to get out. Haru carries the minister over his shoulder as the trio runs. Spirit Mothra realizes what must be done and gives all her energy to Godzilla, also giving him ghost powers. Fully restored, Godzilla does battle with Phantom Ghidorah. Godzilla slowly gains the upper hand, but the Phantom begins destroying the city. This infuriates Godzilla, and he attacks again. Almost beaten, the desperate Ghidorah lunges all three heads at Godzilla. Furious, Godzilla grabs and rips off the entire center head and neck, using it like a whip to finally beat the evil creature to death. However, its spirit begins to rise, preparing a lightning blast. With Godzilla now being able to hurt spirits, he uses his nuclear blast and blows the spirit to kingdom come before it can fire at him. Godzilla stops on his way out to silently admire Mothra (like a salute) and then continues on his way out. The minister wakes up and is told by Haru everything that happened. Haru wonders why Godzilla helped the city, and Lesley explains that Mothra's goodness also entered Godzilla along with her spirit, making him again the hero (this time a guardian). The prime minister looks up and thanks the twin fairies for helping him believe in spirits. On his way out, Godzilla roars, the shadow of Mothra above him. Godzilla (for the second time in the franchise) would play hero for the next few films.